What is the purpose of pointy ears?
by Talisman1
Summary: Boromir ponders on the questions of why elves have pointy ears and makes the mistake of asking Gandalf.


What is the purpose of pointy ears?  
  
"Something wrong Boromir?"  
  
Boromir jerked his eyes away from the blond elf sitting a few feet away from him and looked at Gandalf. "No, nothings wrong I was just thinking on something that's all."  
  
Gandalf smiled and looked at him pointedly, "Oh really, thinking on something were you." He waggled his eyebrows at Boromir, causing the man to shrink away slightly.  
  
"Yes, something. Maybe you can help me with it?" He frowned slightly at the grin on Gandalf's face.  
  
"Why of course Boromir, the old are always willing to pass on their tips to the young, and believe me I have many tips." His grin seemed to widen. Boromir shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Right...well," he coughed, "I was just wondering about...well...why do elves have pointy ears?" Gandalf blinked. He turned slightly red and seemed to have trouble looking Boromir in the eyes.  
  
"Well I must say I didn't quite expect that. I mean you barely know the elf!" Seeing the confused expression on the man's face he frowned slightly before realisation hit him. The man really had no clue! He grinned wickedly, "Well you see Boromir elves are very...sensitive creatures they have heightened senses you see, better hearing, sight, and better sense of taste, smell and touch. And their ears...it's rather difficult to explain." He seemed to Boromir to think for a moment before grinning at him again. "I have an idea. A better way for you to find out."  
  
Boromir smiled, "Really how?" Anything that would get him away from the mad wizard was worth a try; the old guy was really starting to worry him! Again Gandalf grinned.  
  
"Well I'll get the rest of the fellowship to move off somewhere else, to go gather wood or something like that, and leave you and Legolas to mind the camp. Then all you need to do is sit next to him and stroke one of his ears!" Boromir looked blankly at him. Stroke the elf's ear? He opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf abruptly stood and scurried off to the other members of the fellowship. Suddenly he was alone with Legolas sitting a few feet away from him, polishing his knives.  
  
Oh well, may as well give it a try, the least that would probably happen is he would find himself impaled on the end of one of those knives, both if he was lucky. There were worse ways to go. Standing he walked a few paces and sat next to the blond elf, who looked up at him and smiled briefly before returning to his knives. Boromir took a deep breath and gently, very gently, he reached up and stroked one of the elf's ears to the tip. Instead of a knife being rammed into his gut as he'd expected, he found himself on his back and straddled by and elf who seemed to be trying his best to ram his tongue down Boromir's throat. He found he was also, much to his delight, being rapidly removed from his clothes.  
  
Brief passage of time (I'm sure you can figure out what it means)  
  
The dwarf, man, wizard and four hobbits returned to the clearing they'd camped in. Each loaded down with huge loads of wood at the insistence of Gandalf who, they all were quick to notice, seemed to be carrying considerably less wood than the rest of them. They were all so busy grumbling to notice the extremely dishevelled state of Boromir who was sitting, slightly dazed, with his back against a tree. They also failed to notice that Legolas was looking very satisfied, or that his normally perfect hair was ever so slightly mussed. Gandalf sat down by the fire and grinned at Boromir who scowled at him and then went back to gazing off into space. Pippin sat next to him and smiled up at him.  
  
"Something wrong Boromir?"  
  
After a few moments Boromir looked down at him and smiled. "No, nothings wrong I was just thinking about something?" His smile widened slightly. "Really? What?" Again Boromir's smile widened. "I was just thinking about all the elves in Lothlorien." He laughed quietly and then wandered over to his bedroll leaving a very confused hobbit behind him.  
What is the purpose of pointy ears?  
  
"Something wrong Boromir?" Boromir jerked his eyes away from the blond elf sitting a few feet away from him and looked at Gandalf. "No nothings wrong I was just thinking on something that's all." Gandalf smiled and looked at him pointedly, "Oh really, thinking on something were you." He waggled his  
eyebrows at Boromir, causing the man to shrink away slightly. "Yes, something. Maybe you can help me with it?" He frowned slightly at the grin on Gandalf's face. "Why of course Boromir, the old are always willing to pass on their tips to the young, and believe me I have many tips." His grin seemed to widen. Boromir shifted uncomfortably, "Right...well," he coughed, "I was just wondering about.well.why do elves have pointy ears?" Gandalf blinked. He turned slightly red and seemed to have trouble looking Boromir in the eyes. "Well I must say I didn't quite expect that. I mean you barely know the elf!" Seeing the confused expression on the man's face he frowned slightly before realisation hit him. The man really had no clue! He grinned  
wickedly, "Well you see Boromir elves are very.sensitive creatures they have heightened senses you see, better hearing, sight, and better sense of taste, smell and touch. And their ears.it's rather difficult to explain." He seemed to Boromir to think for a moment before grinning at him again. "I have an idea. A better way for you to find out." Boromir smiled, "Really how?" Anything that would get him away from the mad wizard was worth a try, the old guy was really starting to worry him! Again Gandalf grinned. "Well  
I'll get the rest of the fellowship to move off somewhere else, to go gather wood or something like that, and leave you and Legolas to mind the  
camp. Then all you need to do is sit next to him and stroke one of his ears!" Boromir looked blankly at him. Stroke the elf's ear? He opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf abruptly stood and scurried off to the other members of the fellowship. Suddenly he was alone with Legolas sitting a few feet away from him, polishing his knives. Oh well, may as well give  
it a try, the least that would probably happen is he would find himself impaled on the end of one of those knives, both if he was lucky. There were worse ways to go. Standing he walked a few paces and sat next to the blond  
elf, who looked up at him and smiled briefly before returning to his knives. Boromir took a deep breath and gently, very gently, he reached up  
and stroked one of the elf's ears to the tip. Instead of a knife being  
rammed into his gut as he'd expected, he found himself on his back and  
straddled by and elf who seemed to be trying his best to ram his tongue  
down Boromir's throat. He found he was also, much to his delight, being  
rapidly removed from his clothes.  
  
Brief passage of time (I'm sure you can figure out what it means)  
  
The dwarf, man, wizard and four hobbits returned to the clearing they'd camped in. Each loaded down with huge loads of wood at the insistence of  
Gandalf who, they all were quick to notice, seemed to be carrying  
considerably less wood than the rest of them. They were all so busy  
grumbling to notice the extremely dishevelled state of Boromir who was sitting, slightly dazed, with his back against a tree. They also failed to  
notice that Legolas was looking very satisfied, or that his normally perfect hair was ever so slightly mussed. Gandalf sat down by the fire and grinned at Boromir who scowled at him and then went back to gazing off into  
space. Pippin sat next to him and smiled up at him. "Something wrong Boromir?" after a few moments Boromir looked down at him and smiled, "No,  
nothings wrong I was just thinking about something?" His smile widened  
slightly. "Really? What?" Again Boromir's smile widened. "I was just thinking about all the elves in Lothlorien." He laughed quietly and then  
wandered over to his bedroll leaving a very confused hobbit behind him.  
What is the purpose of pointy ears?  
  
"Something wrong Boromir?" Boromir jerked his eyes away from the blond elf sitting a few feet away from him and looked at Gandalf. "No nothings wrong I was just thinking on something that's all." Gandalf smiled and looked at him pointedly, "Oh really, thinking on something were you." He waggled his  
eyebrows at Boromir, causing the man to shrink away slightly. "Yes, something. Maybe you can help me with it?" He frowned slightly at the grin on Gandalf's face. "Why of course Boromir, the old are always willing to pass on their tips to the young, and believe me I have many tips." His grin seemed to widen. Boromir shifted uncomfortably, "Right...well," he coughed, "I was just wondering about.well.why do elves have pointy ears?" Gandalf blinked. He turned slightly red and seemed to have trouble looking Boromir in the eyes. "Well I must say I didn't quite expect that. I mean you barely know the elf!" Seeing the confused expression on the man's face he frowned slightly before realisation hit him. The man really had no clue! He grinned  
wickedly, "Well you see Boromir elves are very.sensitive creatures they have heightened senses you see, better hearing, sight, and better sense of taste, smell and touch. And their ears.it's rather difficult to explain." He seemed to Boromir to think for a moment before grinning at him again. "I have an idea. A better way for you to find out." Boromir smiled, "Really how?" Anything that would get him away from the mad wizard was worth a try, the old guy was really starting to worry him! Again Gandalf grinned. "Well  
I'll get the rest of the fellowship to move off somewhere else, to go gather wood or something like that, and leave you and Legolas to mind the  
camp. Then all you need to do is sit next to him and stroke one of his ears!" Boromir looked blankly at him. Stroke the elf's ear? He opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf abruptly stood and scurried off to the other members of the fellowship. Suddenly he was alone with Legolas sitting a few feet away from him, polishing his knives. Oh well, may as well give  
it a try, the least that would probably happen is he would find himself impaled on the end of one of those knives, both if he was lucky. There were worse ways to go. Standing he walked a few paces and sat next to the blond  
elf, who looked up at him and smiled briefly before returning to his knives. Boromir took a deep breath and gently, very gently, he reached up  
and stroked one of the elf's ears to the tip. Instead of a knife being  
rammed into his gut as he'd expected, he found himself on his back and  
straddled by and elf who seemed to be trying his best to ram his tongue  
down Boromir's throat. He found he was also, much to his delight, being  
rapidly removed from his clothes.  
  
Brief passage of time (I'm sure you can figure out what it means)  
  
The dwarf, man, wizard and four hobbits returned to the clearing they'd camped in. Each loaded down with huge loads of wood at the insistence of  
Gandalf who, they all were quick to notice, seemed to be carrying  
considerably less wood than the rest of them. They were all so busy  
grumbling to notice the extremely dishevelled state of Boromir who was sitting, slightly dazed, with his back against a tree. They also failed to  
notice that Legolas was looking very satisfied, or that his normally perfect hair was ever so slightly mussed. Gandalf sat down by the fire and grinned at Boromir who scowled at him and then went back to gazing off into  
space. Pippin sat next to him and smiled up at him. "Something wrong Boromir?" after a few moments Boromir looked down at him and smiled, "No,  
nothings wrong I was just thinking about something?" His smile widened  
slightly. "Really? What?" Again Boromir's smile widened. "I was just thinking about all the elves in Lothlorien." He laughed quietly and then  
wandered over to his bedroll leaving a very confused hobbit behind him.  
What is the purpose of pointy ears?  
  
"Something wrong Boromir?" Boromir jerked his eyes away from the blond elf sitting a few feet away from him and looked at Gandalf. "No nothings wrong I was just thinking on something that's all." Gandalf smiled and looked at him pointedly, "Oh really, thinking on something were you." He waggled his  
eyebrows at Boromir, causing the man to shrink away slightly. "Yes, something. Maybe you can help me with it?" He frowned slightly at the grin on Gandalf's face. "Why of course Boromir, the old are always willing to pass on their tips to the young, and believe me I have many tips." His grin seemed to widen. Boromir shifted uncomfortably, "Right...well," he coughed, "I was just wondering about.well.why do elves have pointy ears?" Gandalf blinked. He turned slightly red and seemed to have trouble looking Boromir in the eyes. "Well I must say I didn't quite expect that. I mean you barely know the elf!" Seeing the confused expression on the man's face he frowned slightly before realisation hit him. The man really had no clue! He grinned  
wickedly, "Well you see Boromir elves are very.sensitive creatures they have heightened senses you see, better hearing, sight, and better sense of taste, smell and touch. And their ears.it's rather difficult to explain." He seemed to Boromir to think for a moment before grinning at him again. "I have an idea. A better way for you to find out." Boromir smiled, "Really how?" Anything that would get him away from the mad wizard was worth a try, the old guy was really starting to worry him! Again Gandalf grinned. "Well  
I'll get the rest of the fellowship to move off somewhere else, to go gather wood or something like that, and leave you and Legolas to mind the  
camp. Then all you need to do is sit next to him and stroke one of his ears!" Boromir looked blankly at him. Stroke the elf's ear? He opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf abruptly stood and scurried off to the other members of the fellowship. Suddenly he was alone with Legolas sitting a few feet away from him, polishing his knives. Oh well, may as well give  
it a try, the least that would probably happen is he would find himself impaled on the end of one of those knives, both if he was lucky. There were worse ways to go. Standing he walked a few paces and sat next to the blond  
elf, who looked up at him and smiled briefly before returning to his knives. Boromir took a deep breath and gently, very gently, he reached up  
and stroked one of the elf's ears to the tip. Instead of a knife being  
rammed into his gut as he'd expected, he found himself on his back and  
straddled by and elf who seemed to be trying his best to ram his tongue  
down Boromir's throat. He found he was also, much to his delight, being  
rapidly removed from his clothes.  
  
Brief passage of time (I'm sure you can figure out what it means)  
  
The dwarf, man, wizard and four hobbits returned to the clearing they'd camped in. Each loaded down with huge loads of wood at the insistence of  
Gandalf who, they all were quick to notice, seemed to be carrying  
considerably less wood than the rest of them. They were all so busy  
grumbling to notice the extremely dishevelled state of Boromir who was sitting, slightly dazed, with his back against a tree. They also failed to  
notice that Legolas was looking very satisfied, or that his normally perfect hair was ever so slightly mussed. Gandalf sat down by the fire and grinned at Boromir who scowled at him and then went back to gazing off into  
space. Pippin sat next to him and smiled up at him. "Something wrong Boromir?" after a few moments Boromir looked down at him and smiled, "No,  
nothings wrong I was just thinking about something?" His smile widened  
slightly. "Really? What?" Again Boromir's smile widened. "I was just thinking about all the elves in Lothlorien." He laughed quietly and then  
wandered over to his bedroll leaving a very confused hobbit behind him.  
What is the purpose of pointy ears?  
  
"Something wrong Boromir?" Boromir jerked his eyes away from the blond elf sitting a few feet away from him and looked at Gandalf. "No nothings wrong I was just thinking on something that's all." Gandalf smiled and looked at him pointedly, "Oh really, thinking on something were you." He waggled his  
eyebrows at Boromir, causing the man to shrink away slightly. "Yes, something. Maybe you can help me with it?" He frowned slightly at the grin on Gandalf's face. "Why of course Boromir, the old are always willing to pass on their tips to the young, and believe me I have many tips." His grin seemed to widen. Boromir shifted uncomfortably, "Right...well," he coughed, "I was just wondering about.well.why do elves have pointy ears?" Gandalf blinked. He turned slightly red and seemed to have trouble looking Boromir in the eyes. "Well I must say I didn't quite expect that. I mean you barely know the elf!" Seeing the confused expression on the man's face he frowned slightly before realisation hit him. The man really had no clue! He grinned  
wickedly, "Well you see Boromir elves are very.sensitive creatures they have heightened senses you see, better hearing, sight, and better sense of taste, smell and touch. And their ears.it's rather difficult to explain." He seemed to Boromir to think for a moment before grinning at him again. "I have an idea. A better way for you to find out." Boromir smiled, "Really how?" Anything that would get him away from the mad wizard was worth a try, the old guy was really starting to worry him! Again Gandalf grinned. "Well  
I'll get the rest of the fellowship to move off somewhere else, to go gather wood or something like that, and leave you and Legolas to mind the  
camp. Then all you need to do is sit next to him and stroke one of his ears!" Boromir looked blankly at him. Stroke the elf's ear? He opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf abruptly stood and scurried off to the other members of the fellowship. Suddenly he was alone with Legolas sitting a few feet away from him, polishing his knives. Oh well, may as well give  
it a try, the least that would probably happen is he would find himself impaled on the end of one of those knives, both if he was lucky. There were worse ways to go. Standing he walked a few paces and sat next to the blond  
elf, who looked up at him and smiled briefly before returning to his knives. Boromir took a deep breath and gently, very gently, he reached up  
and stroked one of the elf's ears to the tip. Instead of a knife being  
rammed into his gut as he'd expected, he found himself on his back and  
straddled by and elf who seemed to be trying his best to ram his tongue  
down Boromir's throat. He found he was also, much to his delight, being  
rapidly removed from his clothes.  
  
Brief passage of time (I'm sure you can figure out what it means)  
  
The dwarf, man, wizard and four hobbits returned to the clearing they'd camped in. Each loaded down with huge loads of wood at the insistence of  
Gandalf who, they all were quick to notice, seemed to be carrying  
considerably less wood than the rest of them. They were all so busy  
grumbling to notice the extremely dishevelled state of Boromir who was sitting, slightly dazed, with his back against a tree. They also failed to  
notice that Legolas was looking very satisfied, or that his normally perfect hair was ever so slightly mussed. Gandalf sat down by the fire and grinned at Boromir who scowled at him and then went back to gazing off into  
space. Pippin sat next to him and smiled up at him. "Something wrong Boromir?" after a few moments Boromir looked down at him and smiled, "No,  
nothings wrong I was just thinking about something?" His smile widened  
slightly. "Really? What?" Again Boromir's smile widened. "I was just thinking about all the elves in Lothlorien." He laughed quietly and then  
wandered over to his bedroll leaving a very confused hobbit behind him.  
What is the purpose of pointy ears?  
  
"Something wrong Boromir?" Boromir jerked his eyes away from the blond elf sitting a few feet away from him and looked at Gandalf. "No nothings wrong I was just thinking on something that's all." Gandalf smiled and looked at him pointedly, "Oh really, thinking on something were you." He waggled his  
eyebrows at Boromir, causing the man to shrink away slightly. "Yes, something. Maybe you can help me with it?" He frowned slightly at the grin on Gandalf's face. "Why of course Boromir, the old are always willing to pass on their tips to the young, and believe me I have many tips." His grin seemed to widen. Boromir shifted uncomfortably, "Right...well," he coughed, "I was just wondering about.well.why do elves have pointy ears?" Gandalf blinked. He turned slightly red and seemed to have trouble looking Boromir in the eyes. "Well I must say I didn't quite expect that. I mean you barely know the elf!" Seeing the confused expression on the man's face he frowned slightly before realisation hit him. The man really had no clue! He grinned  
wickedly, "Well you see Boromir elves are very.sensitive creatures they have heightened senses you see, better hearing, sight, and better sense of taste, smell and touch. And their ears.it's rather difficult to explain." He seemed to Boromir to think for a moment before grinning at him again. "I have an idea. A better way for you to find out." Boromir smiled, "Really how?" Anything that would get him away from the mad wizard was worth a try, the old guy was really starting to worry him! Again Gandalf grinned. "Well  
I'll get the rest of the fellowship to move off somewhere else, to go gather wood or something like that, and leave you and Legolas to mind the  
camp. Then all you need to do is sit next to him and stroke one of his ears!" Boromir looked blankly at him. Stroke the elf's ear? He opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf abruptly stood and scurried off to the other members of the fellowship. Suddenly he was alone with Legolas sitting a few feet away from him, polishing his knives. Oh well, may as well give  
it a try, the least that would probably happen is he would find himself impaled on the end of one of those knives, both if he was lucky. There were worse ways to go. Standing he walked a few paces and sat next to the blond  
elf, who looked up at him and smiled briefly before returning to his knives. Boromir took a deep breath and gently, very gently, he reached up  
and stroked one of the elf's ears to the tip. Instead of a knife being  
rammed into his gut as he'd expected, he found himself on his back and  
straddled by and elf who seemed to be trying his best to ram his tongue  
down Boromir's throat. He found he was also, much to his delight, being  
rapidly removed from his clothes.  
  
Brief passage of time (I'm sure you can figure out what it means)  
  
The dwarf, man, wizard and four hobbits returned to the clearing they'd camped in. Each loaded down with huge loads of wood at the insistence of  
Gandalf who, they all were quick to notice, seemed to be carrying  
considerably less wood than the rest of them. They were all so busy  
grumbling to notice the extremely dishevelled state of Boromir who was sitting, slightly dazed, with his back against a tree. They also failed to  
notice that Legolas was looking very satisfied, or that his normally perfect hair was ever so slightly mussed. Gandalf sat down by the fire and grinned at Boromir who scowled at him and then went back to gazing off into  
space. Pippin sat next to him and smiled up at him. "Something wrong Boromir?" after a few moments Boromir looked down at him and smiled, "No,  
nothings wrong I was just thinking about something?" His smile widened  
slightly. "Really? What?" Again Boromir's smile widened. "I was just thinking about all the elves in Lothlorien." He laughed quietly and then  
wandered over to his bedroll leaving a very confused hobbit behind him.  
Bottom of Form 1 


End file.
